


Big Cock Rey, Kylo Hen, and BB-EGG

by harping



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Kylo Ren is a chicken, F/M, Fake Movie Poster, Fanart, Good puns, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping
Summary: A fake movie poster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts), [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kylo hen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406968) by [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara). 
  * Inspired by [kylo hen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406968) by [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara). 



> This was originally supposed to be bad art, but after I posted a hasty, half-finished draft as a joke I got really involved in actually finishing the picture, so... here we are. Everyone on EAD was very supportive in enabling me and I appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kylo Hen, Big Cock Rey, and..... BB-EGG. I love them.
> 
> Please feel free to share this anywhere you want and just link back here! I had to put it on imgur to embed but that's about my limit for posting it, so if you do it for me that'd be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original summary: Important artist's interpretation of a critical moment in the star war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original caption: I ran out of time to complete this but I'm posting it anyway. You're welcome!

Original draft image:


End file.
